victubiafandomcom-20200215-history
Albert Ek
Albert Ek is the current principal of Victubia University, the president of the Vishpala group and the head of the 'Airship Program' at VU. Personality Albert is an energetic and smart man. His brain is always working at full speed in all circumstances, which may or may not be good. Sometimes even locking himself in his workroom for days when inspired. He enjoys finding out what makes things tick. Although he can be a little absent-minded sometimes, as he's always thinking, he's a good leader when focusing on a certain subject and/or event. Ek also loves taking on challenges and takes great pride in his work. As a child he was a little less sociable, but has grown to have many friends as time went on. Appearance Albert Ek is a middle aged man with blue eyes, no hair and a brown beard and mustache. He's often seen with a pair of glasses on the top of his head. His normal clothing consists of a blue vest with a golden Victubia University crest on it, along with a gray undershirt and black pants. He also wears a brown belt and black boots with golden details on it. Biography Early Life Albert comes from a big and wealthy family and has 5 older siblings, which all liked to tease him when they were kids. This often led Albert to isolate himself and build things, which sparked his interest in building and inventing things. He had high grades through his early school years and went to VU at the age of 16 (with focus on mechanics). He studied there until the age of 20, then he traveled to Syd (second biggest city in Victubia) where he did some advanced studied on metal works and electronics. After his studies he founded a group of inventors, Vishpala, and together they made the blueprint of Victubia's first airship. Their projects got financing from the King and Queen, and the first airship was created. At the age of 30 Albert was offered the position of principal at Victubia University, which he accepted. His dream was to educate and inspire young people to help create the future. The Rebellion In the Rebellion of Barr, Albert was called in as an airship mechanic for the 2 ships that was brought into battle. During the battle one of the ships were shot down, and among the casualties, Albert lost two of his close colleagues (Mr and Mrs Birk). He was the godfather of the couples newborn child, Elias, who was put in Albert's care after the battle was over. Right after the battle Albert came in contact with the wounded Silvia Alm and built her prosthetic arm in place of the one she lost. Skills and Abilities Abilities Albert has no confirmed magical abilities. Skills Albert is a skilled engineer, able to create complicated machinery that no one else has. He formed the famed group Vishpala, which is a group of inventors and futurists who banded together to create the first airship in Victubia. *'Engineering '- Albert is able to create machinery complicated as airships or things like making a prosthetic arm for Silvia Alm. Trivia *When he gets an idea, Albert can shut himself in his workroom for days. *Despite his influence on Elias (his adopted son), Elias wishes to be a singer when he grows up. *Albert loves cute things, especially cats. His favorite color is yellow and his favorite season is winter. *Albert's siblings are spread out in the country. He is the only one who lives on the place they all grew up, the capital. *He is a night owl. Gallery Albert Ek.jpg Albert & Silvia.jpg|Albert Ek together with Silvia Alm References Category:Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Vishpala Category:Original Characters Category:Non-Magic User Category:Male